Drowned In The Sea Of Nothingness
by SpeckOfDarkness
Summary: She drown. She drown in the darkness and the numbness. No one saved her and she didn't save herself. She was lost forever…. Fairy Tail will miss her. They will regret what they did. I'm New So Please Go Easy on me!


She drown.

She drown in the darkness and the numbness.

No one saved her and she didn't save herself.

She was lost forever….

Fairy Tail will miss her.

They will regret what they did.

Lucy stood on a roof staring at the blackness, a man stood inside an old rundown building. His white eyes looked straight at her testing her, seeing what her next move is Lucy readjust her gun that was strapped to her back. Her eyes never leaving the old man's eyes, her green apple sucker rolled around in her mouth as her grip tighten on her gun.

_Luce can you do us a favor? Can you go solo for a while?_

_You can get stronger. _

_You don't have to worry about rent to Luce! _

Her brown eyes narrowed as the man turn around making her see the gun that was strapped to his thigh.

_Gray! Gray! Please, please don't die! We were supposed to show them…show them we're strong._

The old man turned around looking straight at her with a smirk before aiming his gun at her. Lucy spit out her sucker and quickly position her gun, her toes curled her mind telling her not to jump yet…not yet. The window slide open and the man cocked his gun before putting his pointer finger on the trigger waiting for the first move.

_Mirajane! Please don't go! Please. We were supposed to live a happy live, me marrying Gray and you marrying Laxus!_ _Don't leave me and Gajeel!_

The man looked at Lucy and urged her to make a move, his eyes were mocking her mocking everything about her and it made Lucy's blood boil. The man stepped onto the window seal, his left hand clenched the side of the window…ready to jump.

_Gajeel don't go! Please…I need you! Don't leave me alone with those bastards!_

His feet touched a roof of a small building, he reposition his gun and slowly took a step forward. Lucy stood straight and started to walk away from the edge.

"You're trying to kill me? Is your boss trying to kill of the computation?" He asked, his voice was deep and rough.

She didn't answer but the man could tell that it was a yes and he smirked.

"Why would a girl like you do this?" He asked his smirk widening. "You must've gotten hurt. Someone betrayed you. Some in your life died. Now you're just a shell."

_You're not sorry! _

"Shut up!" Lucy screamed "You don't know anything! You don't know shit."

"I do. I was betrayed. My lover died. And now I'm a shell." He stated "We are more in like than you'll ever know."

Her gun was right at his temple her hand shake with anger.

_Shut up! You don't know what it's like. Don't you dare say its okay, don't you dare say its okay Cana._

"Shut up. Shut up! I'm nothing like you!" Lucy growled "I'm. Nothing. Like. You!"

"Oh dear, you are. We are so much alike it's scary. We both broke, we didn't save ourselves and no one saved us." He deadpanned "Stop denying the truth sweet heart."

"I told you to shut up!" Lucy yelled

"Shoot."

_Shoot! Shoot me! Kill me. Kill me! Please you'll do me a favor!_

"Times a ticking."

His voice and eyes were getting to her each word he spurts makes her more and more angry. Her finger pressed the trigger and blood splashed on her face and her clothes. His body went limp, the silence lingered in the air as Lucy watch his figure fall to the floor.

_Master Makarov! I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I couldn't save them! I couldn't save them!_

Lucy disappeared as a tear drop landed on the roof, her army boots touched carpet. She faced a black computer chair, the room was dark so you couldn't see anything else.

"Report."

"He died very easily. Wasn't he the best assassin?"

"Mark. Was indeed the best." The deep rough voice stated. "You may be off."

Lucy nodded and disappeared, she sat on her bed and looked out the window she just stared at the moon as tears dripped on her blanket.

_I heard you're looking for a new assassin. You just found your girl._

Lucy felled asleep, her hands tighten on a picture of her, Mirajane, Gajeel, Laxus, and Gray.

"**She was a vase. She shattered, and no one picked up the pieces they threw her away. Just like a broken vase." Master Makarov**


End file.
